


[Fanart] Morning, Sourwolf

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Derek Feels, Fanart, Fluffy, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>from my ask box tumblr :<br/>Could you do one where sleepy Derek come up and hugs Stiles from behind while Stiles is making breakfast?</b>
</p><p> </p><p> DONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Morning, Sourwolf

[](http://imgur.com/1l5DPX1)

_Stiles: And stop groping my bumbum, Derek~_

_Derek: Mmmh but it’s nice bum…_

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles sing Nicki Minaj 'Super Bass' and he change the lyrics ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
>  Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys!  
> I open suggestion for sterek ideas ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ


End file.
